Cold, yet so Warm
by enmitygoddess
Summary: Grimmjow was given a mission concerning Orihime Inoue. But why is it harder than killing Kurosaki Ichigo?
1. It can't be

**Author's notes**: I don't intend to make the fanfic serious… (Sorry, if it is) Well, this is my first fanfic to be posted...haha , about the fanfic… I don't like IchiHime [although I like them both pairing [IchiRuki rules!, so I decided to make a fanfic about Grimmjow (My favorite Espada) and Orihime Inoue. NOTE TO FLAMERS: Thanks to you all, Fan fictions are interesting! In additions to that, I already know that I suck… don't copy me. If you ever "flame" me… kindly—KINDLY tell me the reason. By the way, this is the arc where Ulquiorra kidnapped Inoue (a.k.a. Hueco Mundo arc)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach… grumbles Even Aizen! I'm not a genius like Tite Kubo-san. (To Kubo-san, if ever he read this: Nee… Can you give me Aizen?)

Chapter 1: It can't be! 

Orihime was kidnapped by the Espadas and was taken to Hueco Mundo. There, she was alone in the dark, moonlit room. She was comforting herself in that in that cold night. She chose to be there. Just to protect his friends. Especially him, _Kurosaki Ichigo. _Inoue embraced herself as a cold breeze blew from the window.

" I hope someone is here just to cheer me up," she thought.

Then, she heard footsteps. It's getting closer and louder. Finally, she can see the unknown shadow. Orihime's eyes widened.

'No. It can't be _him._'

"Grimmjow, hey, Grimmjow."

The blue-haired Espada ignored the voice. Besides, He missed sleeping with his left arm again (WARNING: Don't think of malicious things about this.).

"Aizen-sama is calling you."

That Aizen? For what? He scratched his head as a sign that he's awake, but kept his eyes closed.

"He's giving you a mission."

With this, Grimmjow quickly woke up and headed to Aizen's room.

'_Finally, a mission!'_

---Aizen's room—

"You called me?"

Tousen was there, still annoyed by the Espada's disrespect.

Aizen read Grimmjow's look on his face, " You seem excited, Grimmjow."

He confirmed it with an evil smirk.

Inner Grimmjow: Hell yeah, I'm gonna finished that damn Shinigami, then tear him into pieces.

Aizen seem to know what in his mind, "Sorry, Grimmjow, We'll have to set Kurosaki Ichigo aside for a while."

"Huh?"

"But this mission is harder, I assure you."

Grimmjow just nodded.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, in this mission…"

The excited Espada imagined what the mission is supposed to be.

More blood spills? More useless death gods to kill? More people to torture (and just watch them die painfully)? Or maybe attack the stinking Soul Society?

"…I want you to…"

'_Damn it… blurt it out already!'_

Ichimaru Gin appeared, "Aizen oh."

Both Aizen and Grimmjow was staring at him like, 'You disturbed us!'

"Ano… am I interrupting something?"

Inner Grimmjow: Yes you are! So get your ass out of here!

"_Betsuni_. Good Timing, Ichimaru. I'll let you have to explain something later."

Aizen faced Grimmjow, "Now I'll get to the point. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, I want you to make Orihime Inoue fall in love with you."

Grimmjow's face twitched, "EEEHH?!!!!!!"

The former 5th Captain snapped his fingers, "Ichimaru… Explain."

Ichimaru cleared his throat, "You see, Grimmjow… Soon, Soul Society will know about this, and will come and take Orihime away from us."

"Then, We'll just have to crush them."

"Tsk.Tsk.Tsk. You just don't get it, huh?"

Pissed Grimmjow just glared at him.

"If they came, Orihime will fight us too, and Aizen-sama won't like that, you know."

Aizen nodded, followed by a mysterious smile.

"Furthermore, we have observed that our guest has a connection to that Shinigami you want to kill so much."

Grimmjow raised his eyebrow.

"Orihime likes Kurosaki Ichigo."

"And so?"

"If you suck in this mission… it will be considered like you lost to Ichigo. You don't want that, do you?"

Grimmjow clenched his fist. "I'm in."

Aizen stood up from his seat, "Good. Now, go to her."

Sorry, because there's no comedy yet… I'll really make up sometime…I promise!!! Thank you for all my friends who supported me and read this (Even though I suck.). The next chapter may take some time, because I need to study [because it's my senior year in high school.


	2. Second Impressions

**Author's notes**: Last chapter is short. About this Chapter, my other friend liked this… I don't know why. I'll tell you later. A bit OOC. Flamers are still welcome, but please you don't need to tell me what I already know…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach… I'm still not a genius.

**Music: **Movin!! by Takacha  love this song!

Chapter 2: Second Impressions 

Grimmjow stomped his way to Orihime's room, talking to himself.

"Damn that Aizen, I thought I'm gonna fight again, I've got to finish that freakin' orange-haired Shinigami. But what? I have to flirt with this orange-haired bitch. Speaking of which, I didn't saw her face clearly. What does she look like again?" Later, he saw himself standing in front of the lady's door. He sighed, "This is it". He ped the door and entered. The Espada saw Orihime. It was dark, but he saw her image lit by the moon. He came closer. Her face turned to him, but didn't react.

As he took a few steps, the girl firmly said, "Kurosaki-kun, Is that you?"

He doesn't know why, but that name pierced him. He hated it more.

"No."

"W-Who Are y-you ? And w-what are you doing here?"

Grimmjow scratched his head, "Uh, Uhmm..."

Inner Grimmjow: To kill you so Aizen won't be able to use you again, bitch!!! HAHAHA!!!

"It's because Aiz-- "

He remembered what Gin whispered to him before he left, _"You can't put Aizen's or any of our names, 'cuz it will ruin things up. Especially you."_

"Did you say 'Aizen'?"

"Ah, no, I just wanna…."

Inner Grimmjow: No, you can't possibly think of doing that! Your PRIDE man, YOUR PRIDE!!!

_You kinda' lost to that Shinigami._

He gulped, he really hate to do this, but,"…Thank you for healing my arm a while ago."

Inner Grimmjow: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

He forced a smile (the most angelic as he can, but still looking evil.)

A little later, he saw the girl smiling, her lips gleaming by the moonlight, "You're welcome."

Inner Grimmjow: Damn, why does she look so pretty.

"Thank you for defending me against Lupi."

Inner Grimmjow: She got me wrong. I hate that homosexual Lupi, so I had to kill him.

Grimmjow was still not saying anything. After a long silence, Inoue got uncomfortable.

"I'm Orihime Inoue, by the way. What's yours? It's Gri-something right?"

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques."

"You know, I think I'm changing my first impression on you. I don't know you, Espadas, can be nice."

Orihime smiled again.

"Don't even think about that. We, Espadas are not nice." Grimmjow turned, about to leave, when a huge hollow appeared in front of him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked the hollow bluntly.

"I smell a human here, so get out of my way! I'm hungry!" The Hollow pushed him and tore some pieces of walls. It was coming close to Orihime until it was ready to devour her. It was gripping her too tightly that she can't move nor breathe.

'Guess I'll have to do this.'

He drew his sword and sliced the Hollow into two. Then the walls suddenly started to fall.

"This is bad. We have to leave this room, now. Let's go." He shouted at Inoue, but the girl was too shocked to respond. Grimmjow shrugged, and carried her (bridal style). Luckily, the walls didn't fall before they got out of the room. Grimmjow found a safe spot.

"Damn it, Woman, you're troublesome. Why didn't you fight? Are you that weak?"

Then he saw Inoue's tears flowing down to her cheeks.

"H-hey, stop crying. Wh-why are you crying? Stop Crying!" Grimmjow was panicking.

Suddenly, Inoue hugged him. The Espada was stunned, "H-hey…"

But still Orihime cried on his chest, and holding him tightly.

"P-Please, stay here. I'm afraid, I don't want to be alone."

Grimmjow sighed, "I'm stuck. Well, I just have to let it off for today. I'm tired anyway."

Sorry again, still no comedy. Next chapter there will be!!! Whew…I just finished it on time! YATTA! Feel free to review!!! You can PM me if ever you have complaints or suggestions. Thank you for reading!!! BTW, my friend likes this chapter because of Inner Grimmjow. The "Your PRIDE man, YOUR PRIDE" part, she really likes that.

Enmitygoddess: You heard that Inner Grimmjow?

Inner Grimmjow: Obviously.

Enmitygoddess: You should celebrate.

Inner Grimmjow: It's seems like an insult to me…

Enmitygoddess: sweat drops


	3. Sightseeing

**Chapter 3**

**Author's notes**: Okay, sorry for the LONG LONG wait. I was quite busy and my MS WORD broke and was not responding. (BTW, I'm using Wordpad, so if i commit any mistakes, please, just try to understand.) As long as I can remember, this chapter has to have some comedy in it, right? (Well, at least I think it has.) So let's get started with the fic. Oh yeah, if you're wondering why am I taking too long just to type/ make this chapter.. FEEL FREE TO PM ME, okay? (or reviews, that is. Since I'm gonna read reviews/ flames to improve myself.)

**Disclaimer**: Ah, you all know what it is. If not, well, I just have to type this again. I DO NOT OWN BLEACH. (blah blah blah) Of course, My name's absolutely different to TITE KUBO-san to begin with. Yeah, then, I have to type this too: Tite Kubo-sama, no , dono... Please give me Aizen! Onegai! (I know, I know. You're probably thinking "What's up with this author and the bad guys?" Someone told me that too.)

"What!? You planned all this!!!?"

Aizen just smirked. Gin once again explained.

"Grimmjow, ya see, if we just let ya go out there, without helpin' ya. Orihime-san will be bored."

Grimmjow raised his eyebrow with a What-the-hell-are-you-trying-to-say-huh? expression.

There was a short silence. Suddenly, Gin's sly smile shown across his face, "Well, that's not a problem to us, ya know? If ya'll abort the mission... there's always an Ulquiorra Schiffer..."

Inner Grimmjow: That's not a problem with me too. Killing that orange-haired dickhead sounds better than flirting with a bimbo.

"... but we chose ya because we think that ya're better than him. (sigh) I guess we can have mistakes too, na, Aizen-sama?"

Aizen kept emotionless and sipped a little of his tea.

Inner Grimmjow: Tch. This shit is comparing me to that pale fish (Ulquiorra)... Heh! I won't lose to him... EVER!!!

"Ei, Grimmjow, are ya gonna abort the mission?" Gin asked, somehow expecting that he will answer according to their paln.

"NO WAY!"

Boh of the ex-shinigami captains grinned. Everything is going smoothly as planned. Grimmjow was easily manipulated too.

Aizen sat comfortably in his chair, "Good. So, Grimmjow, Ready for the next command?"

"Hell yeah!"

Orihime leaned on a wall. Flashbacks of last night (it should be daytime, but the environment always looks like nighttime) wondered about her mind. She smiled and thought, _'Grimmjow certainly looked cool last night'. _Just then, she daydreamed about him a little, then shook her head. _'I should be thinking of my friends or Kurosaki-kun, but why Grimmjow?' _ She reminisced the event again. _'Hey, how did I stop crying again? Did I remember something? or someone?' _ Then, she remembered, _'Grimmjow's chest! It's-- warm.'_ Then, she asked questions like: _Why am I thinking so much about Grimmjow? How could I forget to think about my friends and replace it to my short memory with Grimmjow's?_

"Why Grimmjow?"

"What about me?" a voice from her back surprised her.

She shook her head and waved her hand, "N-no. It's-it's nothing!"

The Espada looked at her with suspicious eyes.

"Really..."

"Then we're gonna go out!" he took Orihime's wrist.

"Heh?" the girl hesitated.

"Just come with me, woman!"

Grimmjow took (and somewhat dragging) her outside the gates of the palace.

Orihime gasped for air, "W-why h-h-here...?"

"I wanted to show you this... How it looks like outside this trash can."

"Trash can, you mean the palace?"

Grimmjow looked at her and their eyes met. "Stop looking at me... look out there." He pointed at a far direction.

"It looks empty, but the moon--- its light seems to give the sand and trees life."

The espada just nodded.

_Long silence._

Then, Orihime suddenly said,"You know what? I miss the sun. Its warmth. The happy rays that shone over me".

Grimmjow turned his head to face Inoue. She was closing her eyes, imagining that the moon was the sun.

Inner Grimmjow: Dude! Hey, Dude! Stop lusting over her!!!... Hey Hey HEY!! You're gonna drool! Say, Do you like her or what? HEY!!!

Grimmjow: What the hell are you talking about?

Inner Grimmjow: Nah, it's just that I have a bad feeling about this, ya know... the way you look at her.

Grimmjow: Shut up! It's just a mission. An idiotic, useless, and bloodless mission.

"Ano... Grimmjow-san. You're spacing out."

Grimmjow almost jumped. Orihime's face was about four inches close to his.

Inner Grimmjow: What the---?! The great Grimmjow was startled or shall I say excited? Yaha! You're a guy after all!

"Who's spacing out, huh!?"

Orihime just smiled,"Well, I can say that the view's okay," she glanced at Grimmjow, "Thanks for being here with me. I'm happy."

Orihime skipped back to the palace with a bright smile on her face, while Grimmjow followed her, not letting a sight of her escape in his eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inner Grimmjow: Wha--? What the hell is this brat doing?! He's-- he's following her like a dog!!!

-end-

Extra (or shall I name it 'Hollow cup, Silver!'?):

--Back in Aizen's room--

"Satisfied?" Grimmjow crossed his arms and leaned at the wall near the edge.

Aizen leaned forward to see the recorded scene closer,"Grimmjow, are you an actor before?"

"No."

"It seems so... natural."

Gin replied,"Totally!"

Grimmjow face twitched. Did he hear this right?

Aizen smiled,"The hug last time was CUTE though."

Inner Grimmjow: Shit, they talk like teenage high school girls. On top of that, Aizen-sama said 'CUTE'... Hey, wait a minute...

"You-you saw that!!!?"

Gin said,"Duh?"

A.N.: Sorry for the obscene languages. If I have offended anybody, I give my sincerest apologies.

As for the next chapter... I dunno when I'll be posting it.


	4. In That room

**Author's notes**: Sashiburi, minna! (Long time, no see, everybody!) Well… maybe not as LONG as the last chapters, but, still… it's been weeks. I can finally update until my summer vacation's over. (Haaa) Seems like most of the readers (mostly my friends, they read through the original script) liked "HOLLOW CUP SILVER" [which was originally "hollow mug silver" (by me, of course.) which was taken from "Shinigami cup golden". So, I'll be putting one here in this chapter too. My MS word's working properly again… thanks for the idea of repairing it through the control panel. Thanks for everyone who has reviewed for the fanfic [I'm sure inner Grimmjow's happy too. So far, no flames… Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** (sigh) Do I really have to repeat this again and AGAIN? (Sigh) Fine. I Do NOT own bleach or the characters, but I was hoping Tite Kubo would give Aizen to me.

Chapter 4

After a long day (although it actually look like night), Grimmjow was tired. The best place to be is his room. As he enters the room with a yawn, he surprisingly saw an orange-haired beauty stood there and welcomed him with a bright smile. 

"_Okaeri_!" she says.

Grimmjow froze. '_What is she doing here?'_

"Are you okay?" Orihime stepped closer to Grimmjow.

He was startled, "O-of course I-I am! Wha-What the hell are you doing in m-m-my room anyway?"

"You took me here, right?" 

"No, I didn't."

"You forgot?"

"I don't remember taking you here."

"You did."

"I SAID I DIDN'T TAKE YOU HERE IN MY FREAKING ROOM, SO SHUT UP, WOMAN!"

"Really?"

Then, Yammy entered the room. "Aizen is calling you Grimmjow…"

Grimmjow was half irritated and half happy he was out before he did something to the lady.

"…Oh, and with the woman."

Grimmjow's face twitched.

Orihime took Grimmjow's arm, "What is it about?"

Grimmjow shrugged as a reply.

-----Aizen's room-----

Orihime was tensed. Why would Aizen call them? What did she do? Is something wrong? She looked a Grimmjow. Not a trace of fear. 

'_Wow, Grimmjow's quite brave."_

She saw Aizen on the top-center seat of the room, sitting like a monarch. Then, the ex-captain stood up, vanished, and appeared in front of them. Orihime felt the goose bumps crawling on her skin and became nervous. She just closed her eyes.

"Nice to see you again, Orihime-san!"

She opened her right eye, "Huh?"

"I heard you're friends with Grimmjow."

Grimmjow made a sudden reaction, "Wha-?"

He stopped when Aizen gave him a warning glance.

Orihime smiled, "Yup!"

Grimmjow just coughed.

"That's good."

The girl made a questioning expression.

"You see, Orihime-san, we, the Hollows, Arrancars, and the Espadas treat ourselves as brothers. And, as a brother, I'm really glad Grimmjow made a nice friend."

Grimmjow coughed louder.

"Oh." Orihime nodded.

Inner Grimmjow: Don't believe him so easily! I nearly vomited here!

"Sadly, I heard that your room was destroyed."

"Yeah, but it's okay… I can sleep at the corridor."

Aizen pouted, "I'm so sorry. A guest should be treated nicely. So since Grimmjow is your friend," he made a quick glance at Grimmjow, "you can sleep in Grimmjow's room".

"_Nandato!_" he exclaimed with disapproval.

This time Aizen shot a glare at him. He just nodded.

"Grimmjow-kun, please accompany Orihime to your room. Please make her warm and cozy."

Grimmjow didn't understand it until they were in his room. It was transformed to a hotel suite for newly weds. Both of them were dumbfounded. While Orihime was an empty shell, staring at the room with her mouth wide open, Grimmjow found a letter on top of a table. The letter reads: 

_Grimmjow, _

_This is your chance! If you have done IT yet when you were still alive on earth… Then this is your lucky day! Aizen and I still haven't found out whether or not Espadas can sexually reproduce, but if you feel that you can, I put the condoms at the drawer near the bed. Have a nice night… or should I say hot? Haha. Keep us updated, okay, bro? Hahaha. _

_P.S. Did you like the renovation? Cool, huh?_

_Ichimaru Gin_

Grimmjow crumpled the paper and tore it into pieces. 

'_Darn them!' _ He thought.

Inner Grimmjow: You say that, but you want to.

Grimmjow: Huh?

Inner Grimmjow: Grimmjow, Grimmjow… I'm your inner side, so I know you better than you do. 

Grimmjow: SH-SHUT UP!

Inner Grimmjow: Yes sir.

Then he heard Orihime crying. 

'_Shit, she might think the wrong idea!' _Grimmjow quickly went to her just to see her crying with glittering eyes and a smile. 

"This is my dream honeymoon night!"

'_Yup. She's stupid alright.' _He thought.

Then she began to describe the room: The "sweet aroma", the room full of rose petals, champagne, and strawberries… including the bed surrounded by scented candles. Grimmjow thought she was just okay (and being stupid), so he left her for a while. After a few minutes, he heard her scream. He took his zanpakutou and went to where she was. He saw her so stunned about the bath. 

"Grimmjow, It's—It's a milk bath!"

He raised his eyebrow, "so?"

"—And it has rose petals…"

"Uh-huh?"

"Can I take a dip?"

Grimmjow shut the bathroom door as his reply. Looks like he can't relax like he used to be.

--- Hollow Cup Silver! ---

Gin: Aizen, Why did you use Kyōka Suigetsu?

Aizen: I was hoping for lemons

Gin: Fluff, mature, or smut?

Aizen: Bondage.

Enmitygoddess: You guys aren't making sense.

Aizen: I'm just playing with the fanfic readers lingo.

Enmitygoddess: Oh, and Aizen… I don't plan to make lemons. Especially Bondage.

Gin and Aizen: Right.

Author's notes… (Part II)

My mom told me to stop making fanfiction for now. So, I think it would be hard for me to sneak… Sorry for this crappy chapter… TT 


	5. Stupid Love?

**Author's notes: **TADAIMA!! I missed everyone! I've been doing well at school, so my mom had no problems with me cosplaying, fanfic writing, etc. My writing skills seems to deteriorate. So, sorry... Yep, my MS Word broke again... It's SO STUPID.. JUST STUPID!! Stupidity has a relevance to this chapter anyway! Right, Aizen?

* * *

**Aizen:** What do you mean, huh? glare

**Me:** Nothing.. I just really REALLY missed you! trying to kiss him

**Aizen:** struggles but fails Y-yeah.. yeah, yeah!! Okay!!

**Me: **Inner Grimmjow, too!!

**Inner Grimmjow: **Cheh...YOU REMIND ME OF AN OLD LA-- kissed NOOO!!

**Me:** Missed Gin too!!

**Gin: **smug

**Me:** Of course I won't kiss you!!

**Disclaimer: **Here we are again... I don't own any bleach characters... Just trying to get or kidnap, like they did with Orihime, Aizen away from here! _Psst... _Hey, is that wrong?

Chapter 5: Stupid love?

Grimmjow yawns after a deep sleep. Although his head hurts like hell, he was feeling happy he got a sleep... even though the "Woman" is inside his room. It's a good thing that the orange haired woman didn't disturb his peaceful sleep. Hey, wait a minute where the heck is that girl anyway. Unless she could be...

_"She can't possibly..." _Grimmjow thought thinking that Orihime would still be in the bathroom. He notices that the door wasn't opened yet. He finally checked the bathroom just to see Orihime asleep. Lucky for her, there was a head rest on the corner of the bath tub, or else, she could die drowning.

"_Tsk_..Stupid Woman..." He rolled his eyes. His eyes finally notices Orihime's skin glowing underneath the opaque waters. Thinking how he would get her out of there almost cause him a major nosebleed. His thoughts were debating again.

Grimmjow: How could I get here out of there?

Inner Grimmjow: Brute Force!!

Grimmjow: Fool! Can't you see her naked?

Inner Grimmjow: Don't tell me your becoming a sissy now... I know you want to. devilish grin

Grimmjow: WHO ARE YA CALLING SISSY, HUH?! I'm just--I'm not that LOW!

Inner Grimmjow: Hey, it's not a matter of "lowness", it's just your pride, man! Unleash you inner man inside you!! Do it like a MAN!

Grimmjow: What "Do it"?

Inner Grimmjow: What else? Carry her, then put her to bed... Slowly strip down your--

Grimmjow: Stop! I don't plan on doing "those" things to her!

Inner Grimmjow: What are you saying? You get to have pleas--

Grimmjow: SHUT UP!!

Grimmjow began to breathe deeply. He roamed around his place and finally got an idea. What else could he possibly thought of? Of couse... TOWEL!!

He threw the towel on Orihime's top, then looked away and carried her. He quickly placed her on the bed and covered her with her blanket, avoiding to see any of her skin.

"Whew... " He can finally breathe normally.

_"Hey, What should I be ashamed of anyway?" _thought the Espada.

Inner Grimmjow: Yeah! You read porno pics.. Sneak to Halibel's bathroom when she is taking a bath, hmm... what else? Scare arrancar girls just to have a chance to peek into their pan--

Grimmjow: Shut it!! I just... peek at the pictures..and I just happened to pass by Halibel's bathroo... wait..why would I make an excuse for you?

Inner Grimmjow: Yeah.. I know it anyway!! Truth hurts Grimmy, but the truth shall set you free!

_What if that woman wakes up? _Grimmjow thought, still a bit nervous of what the girl will think of him. He imagined a piece of thought that all women: Arrancars, Humans, or even Soul Reaper's impression of him. He wouldn't want Ichigo Kurosaki to tease him like that. NO WAY He would let him! But still, in the corner of his mind he still thought:

_Ichigo in Grimmjow's mind: I'll definitely don't want to fight LOW-CLASS people. Especially that perverted bastard over there. You will just stain my Zanpakutou! Orihime does not deserve you!_

He felt goosebumps at that sentence... "..._Orihime does not deserve you!" _He felt something weird. His chest aches and felt stress come into him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!!" He yelled out.

Nice idea, Grimmjow... You wouldn't know how stupid your idea was. Or wasn't?

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Hollow cup, Silver!! Special

Enmitygoddess: Inner Grimmjow, haven't you noticed that your lines were cut by Grimmjow?

Inner Grimmjow: look at the script HUH!! You're right! How about if--

EG: Don't think about doing this all over again!... Oh.. your lines were cut again!

--

Aizen: brokes teacup

Gin: Aizen-sama... What's happenin'?

Aizen: Gin. Can't you see I'm pissed off?

Gin: Why?

Aizen: Those porn pics-- Why am I not informed about this one?

Gin: I know it's hard to see your arrancars bein' molested or whatever, but you must learn to for--

Aizen: I mean.. How could they not show it to me?

Gin: Oh... So you mean that...

--

Aizen: Why are we not mentioned in this chapter?

Gin: Tis' unfair for us! WE are the masterminds of bullyin' Grimmjow and we ain't gonna accept that Grimmjow can only be freakin' bullied by his inner moronic self!

Inner Grimmjow from afar : Hey, I heard that!!

EG: Hey, hey... at least both of you are included in the cup... Look!! It's says "special"!!

**_AN: Really sorry for the wait! Hope it won't__ sound odd. Sorry for the languages, words, etc... SORRY again!! I'll try to update again SOON!! _**


	6. Open Doors

**Author's notes**: I'm SO SORRY for the Super Duper Ultra mega late post! *bows head 60°* Hontou ni gomenasai~ . I'm not gonna make excuses anymore; but if you're interested, just PM me. Please forgive me, minna-san!  Then, I won't make my notes any longer. Here's the story guys, hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor its characters. May I own Inner Grimmjow? I'm asking for permission. Argh, Forget it.**

_**In the previous chapter:**_

_"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!!" He yelled out._

_Nice idea, Grimmjow... You wouldn't know how stupid your idea was. Or wasn't it?_

"Ugh! Huh?"

The princess was finally awake. Thanks to Grimmjow.

"Where am I again? Oh yeah, Grimjow's room." Then she called out, "Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow froze at her voice calling him out. He tried to think of ways for him to get out of this and all he thought of is running into the nearest hiding place--- the bathroom.

The girl, looking for the Espada, again called out, "Grimmjow, Where are you?"

Inner Grimmjow: Oh, this is going to be good…

"_Aha!" _Grimmjow finally had an idea. He took all of his clothes and took a dip in the water.

Inner Grimmjow: Dude, at least drain the water. You are willing to take a bath with her used water?!!?

She might be damn hot, but man, it's not hygienic. You're disgusting, man. Eww!

Grimmjow: Hot? You call that airhead "HOT"? Anyway, I don't have time and I'm not really gonna take a bath in here, you know?

Inner Grimmjow: Then, that's worse. You're gonna be all-stinky for not taking a bath.

Grimmjow: I meant in this water.

Inner Grimmjow: I see. Oh, she calling you again.

Grimmjow: Don't forget that we're one.

Inner Grimmjow: Us. Fine. Wha—

The Bathroom door opened, "Grimmjow, are you here?"

"_Crap. How could I forget to lock the door?"_

Looking away (at least, trying to), Orihime apologized quickly then closed the door. Then she said, "I- I.. I just want to thank you for, uhm, bringing me to bed. Th-That's all."

Inner Grimmjow: What a kind and innocent girl. Totally doesn't suit you. If were just you…

Grimmjow: You ARE me.

Inner Grimmjow: By the way, did she saw Mr. P?

"OH, SHOOT!!!"

-----45 minutes later----

Inner Grimmjow: You really did change the water and took a bath yourself… Why did you took your clothes off and planned to take a bath a while ago? Which you did, just now.

Grimmjow: I thought that she's gonna knock that door and I'll make an excuse like "I'm taking a bath. Leave me alone, woman!" But I happened to forget to lock the damn door.

Inner Grimmjow: How cold. C'mon, let's see what's Orihime-san is doing.

The Espada went out and went to the living room area to see if she's there. Instead of finding the woman, he saw the door wide open.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Arrancars: Hollow cup, Silver!**

Gin: Hmm… Suddenly, I wanna go to a beach or somethin'.

Aizen: Why do you want to go?

Gin: I suddenly missed Matsumoto's breasts. Wanna see beach babes. Uh-huh!

Aizen: I CERTAINLY WON'T ALLOW IT!!!

Gin: But why? Don't cha like gals too? C'mon Aizen…

Aizen: No.

Gin: Then who do you like?

Aizen, blushing: You.

GIN X AIZEN!! WOOO~

*To be continued… also :*

A.N.: For those who kept reviewing… I really thank you guys. 


	7. Resemblance

**Author's notes**: It's my Semestral Break! I finally had the time and the inspiration to do this Fanfic~ It's almost 2 years since I posted this fic… Wait a minute… 2 YEARS ALREADY?!!? Oh yeah, this chapter contains some spoilers. Beware, readers!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor its characters. Except you know, this abominating fanfiction that I created to stimulate GrimmHime Fans.**

Inner Grimmjow: She's gone.

Grimmjow: I'll see Aizen first. I need to stop this useless task. It's worthless.

On his way to Aizen, Grimmjow bumped into Ulquiorra, the 4th Espada.

"Move!" The Sexta Espada exclaimed.

"Grimmjow, Aizen-sama is not here at the moment. He's on the beach along with Gin and Kaname-sama."

Inner Grimmjow: Who's Kaname?!

Ulquiorra answered, "He is the black--- the Shinigami Captain that came with Gin and Aizen-sama, but we really don't know his purpose in this place."

Grimmjow asked, "then, Where is that woman?"

Ulquiorra replied, "I believe that our guest is at Aaroniero's quarters."

"She's with the face changing alien?"

--At Aaroniero's quarters—

Orihime, who decided to wander about the Las Noches and was lost, found herself in a enormous room filled with illusion of the sky and clouds.

"Who's there?" A voice from a dark area of the room called out.

"I came from Karakura town. I'm Orihime. Inoue Orihime. Uhm… Which is the way to Grimm--?"

"Oh, so you're the guest." Then the person's footsteps sounded through the huge room, his silhouette taking shape.

"Our Guest, let me welcome you. I am called Aaroniero, the ninth Espada."

--The Hallway---

"Grimmjow, let me tell you this. That Aaroniero has the face of the Shinigami who looks like Kurosaki Ichigo. Make a move or…"

"Or?" Grimmjow raised his eyebrow.

"Remember, it is not certain that she is already attached to you, considering what happened to both of you last--"

Blushing, Grimmjow replied, "Heck, Nothing happened!"

His expression still very cool, Ulquiora advised him, "Then that's worse. Better act quickly and effectively."

Grimmjow sighed, although unwilling, he said, "Tell me what to do."

The girl, Orihime, was shocked by the huge resemblance of his face to Kurosaki Ichigo, the ultimate reason why she was willing to sacrifice herself and her love for his benefit—his life. She stared at his face (though he just copied it from Kaien) for a while, reminiscing the person she loved that shares the same appearance.

"Is there something wrong, Miss Inoue?"

Orihime finally snapped back to her consciousness, answered, "Oh, nothing. Nothing. You just resembled someone. Uhm… Could you show me the way to Grimmjow's room?"

"Miss, Could you care to stay for a nice chat?"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Arrancars: **Hollow cup, Silver**!**

On the Beach (in the end, they still went anyway):

Kaname: (Sneezed) [Due to what Ulquiorra said about him]

Gin: Ooh, Kaname, ya gotta cold?

Aizen: It's okay, you may go to Hueco Mundo.

Kaname: I shall accompany you here.

Aizen: No, really, you may leave us.

Kaname: But Aizen- sama---

Aizen, glaring: YOU. MAY. LEAVE. KANAME. Or do you want to accompany you to Hueco Mundo?

Kaname: Yes, Sir.

**Interviews with Enmitygoddess**

EG: Hey, Kaname-san, How do you feel now that your role is rising in this fanfiction?

Kaname: Flattered, yes. But I do not exactly appreciate the descriptions about m---

EG: Then, That's it folks! See ya on the next Chapter!

(Background) Kaname: I'm not finished talking yet. TT^TT

A.N.: Anyway, This chapter is a bit dramatic. HUHUHU~ It's Aaroniero's show already! :D


	8. Night at the Alien's part 1

Author's notes: When everything is okay, trouble seems to find a way to make your life miserable. Just like this fanfiction and the computer. Nevermind that, let's greet one another! How are you, people? What, on with the story already? Fine. (But still, I miss you guys, anyway. Review-ers, you inspire me to write again… I very touched by your comments, really.)

Status: Currently addicted to Korean Pop songs… Especially Big Bang! I imagine Gin, Aizen, and Kaname dancing SNSD's Tell me Your wish… Whahahaha! I'm getting mad, I should stop it.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach, Big Bang, or SNSD… nor Jang Geun Seok. Bleach Characters are owned and created by Tite Kubo; Korean fellas to their agencies.

Orihime packed her things into a backpack, as if going to camp in another place.

"Where're you going?" The espada asked, a bit suspicious. Where would she be leaving to? Hueco Mundo is not a place to camp. Especially for her.

"Oh, Aaro-san would be having a slumber party at his place. Would you like to come? I was afrai--"

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!!?"

She froze.

"Slumber party? You think It's safe for an idiotic woman like you to sleep together with that alien in one room?"

"Uhm, Is it?"

"Are you STUPID?!!?"

Silence.

Grimmjow continues his sermon, "Just..don't come. S-S-Stay here."

He felt embarrassed by his last statements, the reddish blush in his face was obvious.

Silence.

"Ugh… I still have to go. I already told him I was coming."

Inner Grimmjow: Wow, I never knew she was this dense. Nice try, Bro. Busted!

"Stupid woman."

Silence.

"Uhm, Grimmjow…"

"WHAT?!!?"

Inner Grimmjow: Bro, you're showing acute symptoms of Jealousy.

Orihime gulped, thinking he was furious, "You sure you're not coming?"

Inner Grimmjow: Chance! Take the opportunity.

"…"

"Grimmjow..?"

"… …"

"Okay, I'm going." She carried her pack onto her left shoulder, "See ya, later."

She walked towards the exit.

Inner Grimmjow: Going… Going…

"Wait."

She stopped and faced Grimmjow.

"Shut up while I pack my stuff, woman."

Grimmjow muttered word like: "How troublesome…" and "What a pain!" which the girl didn't find insulting, instead, she was half- amused.

--Minutes later—

"Welcome, Hime-Chan~" Aaroniero greeted Orihime as soon as she entered the door to his chamber.

His cheery smile faded as he saw Grimmjow followed Orihime upon her entrance and eerily "welcomed" him, "Hey, Grimmjow."

"Hi, Aaro-san! Where are the others?"

Aaroniero paused then answered, "Ah, them? .Ha. They, uhm… they, uhh, refused. Yeah, I was, uh, rejected. Hahahaha! Poor me, isn't it? .!"

"_Poor you? HA! TCH. You're just a maniac alien pretending to look like that Kurosaki Ichigo. Like him,I wanna slice you too."_

"Aww. Is that so? So that means, It's you, me, and Grimmjow."

Aaroniero mumbled gloomily, "Yeah, at least there's GRIMMJOW." And cursed him under his breath.

"So, Aaro-san, What have you prepared for us?"

"Uhm…" his eyes searched the place, glanced at an object, then went back to her, "DVD Marathon!"

Grimmjow smirked, "I'm sure you got lots of THEM, alright."

Aaroniero mumbled curse words at Grimmjow again.

Orihime volunteered to help, but Aaroniero refused to take her offer.

Inner Grimmjow: Ooh, It's those "DVD's"…

Grimmjow took the opportunity to mock Aaroniero, "Hey, the woman just wanted to help you. Why refuse?" then turned to Orihime, "Wanna go back now?"

"Uhm, Is it okay Aaro-san? You seem moody today. Maybe---"

"N—N-NO!" Aaroniero forced a smile, "Today I might be a bit moodier, but I want someone to accompany me. Aha, HAHA!"

"_Damn." _Grimmjow thought.

----Later----

"Aaro-san, are you okay? You're taking too long there."

Panting, Aaroniero replied, "W-Wait up, hime-chan, It's almost done."

"Faster! It's killing me! Owww…my…"

"I'm—I'm coming!"

A loud thump of metal saucers, pans, and kitchen utensils that fell down on the floor was heard.

"OOPS.. Uhm, just a little while longer." Aaroniero said, nervous.

"Ahh, It's noisy. Hurry up, alien, the HUNGER is killing me too!!! How long are you planning just to prepare the food? Is it from Mars?" Grimmjow grunted.

"Okay, Okay. Here it is. My recipe!" Aaroniero came out bringing a tray of dishes and meals.

"Hey woman, feels like a restaurant. Right?"

Orihime nodded.

"I see you agree. Alien looks JUST like a waiter." As Aaroniero served the food, Grimmjow poked him and said, "Excuse me, Can you get a mango shake for me? Ripe please."

Aaroniero glared at him, but Grimmjow ignored it, in fact, that even makes him want to mock him even more.

Looks like Grimmjow has the winning flag. Will it be his until the end of their stay?

-To be Continued-

Hollow Cup SILVER!

[WARNING: contains spoilers]

Enmitygoddess interviews Inner Grimmjow:

EG: Mr. Inner Gimmjow, what are your comments about the latest arc of Bleach, What do you feel about the materializing Zanpakutou's?

Inner Grimmjow: Well, uhm, I'm greatly disappointed with Zabimaru, Chimpette to be exact.

EG: Uhm, Sir, that's not what I'm--

IG: I've gone completely in love with her but her voice… it's such---

EG: It's about…

IG: It's so manly… (gasps) I can't believe I said that if I had a seiyuu I bet..

EG: (getting pissed)

IG: I bet she's still—

EG: SHUT UP!!! I WAS GOIN' TO ASK YA ABOUT YOU MATERIALIZING IN THE FANFIC.. YOU T-TWERP!!

IG: (shocked)

EG: Ah- erm.. sir?

IG: Th-that would be a great idea.. (forces a smile)


End file.
